The Tragic Love
by Parallel Heart
Summary: "Should I keep my love in closed box and move forward? Should I burn our memories and choose to stay safe? Should I forget about you when in the past you're my only desire?" The prequel for the actual story: The Broken Soul(coming soon) *two-shots* OCxHibari *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya everyone~~ It's my new fanfic. This time it's going to be a continuous story but first, I'm going to upload the prequel. It's in the form of the poem-style that I used in the previous fanfics. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira. This story is entirely mine.**

* * *

The first time I saw you,

You were standing under the sakura tree**.**

Watching the petals fluttering in the wind.

Eyes were cold but you gave the aura of kindness.

That was when I fell in love with you.

Everyone afraid of you

And always maintain a good distance from you.

They feared your eyes.

They scared of your glares.

They couldn't stand your power.

I always watched you from afar.

Beating someone was your daily routine.

A pair of tonfas were always by your side.

Assisting you in your every fight.

Attacking and defending with no flaws.

"Kamikorosu" was your first word to me.

Tonfas greeted my sight as I turned around.

Pink lightly tinted my cheek.

You were standing with pride in front of me.

Your eyes were staring straight at me.

Instead of cowering in fear,

I smiled and said "Good morning, Hibari-san."

From then on,

Our relationship becomes better and better.

From strangers to friends,

From friends to bestfriends.

But I wonder,

If we can move a step further.

If I can introduce you to my friends

By the title 'boyfriend'.

Things took on a whole new level

when I discovered your secret.

Being part of the mafia,

Is opposite to what you usually do;

_Protecting our city._

I accepted your choice

And chose to stay by your side.

Enemies keep coming.

Enemies keep attacking.

My resolve keeps wavering.

Should I keep my love in closed box

And move forward?

Should I burn our memories

And chose to stay safe?

Should I forget about you

When in the past you're my only desire?

On the night during a fullmoon.

A big fight was taking place opposite of our mansion.

You came to me.

The bright moonlight shone brightly behind you.

Casting a shadow over your face.

The murderous intent you always had

Was blown by the wind

And left behind the aura of kindness

You showed under the tree.

Your eyes showed desperation,

Hurt and hopelessness.

"You should leave me and go have a normal life.

This side of the world was not meant for you to cross.

You should have leave when you first crossed over to this side."

Those words you said,

Did you really mean it?

I tried to find the truth in your eyes.

But you covered it as you turned around and left.

I keep pondering the words you said to me.

Everytime the words repeated in my ears,

My chest keeps hurting.

My stomach keeps churning.

My eyes keep watering.

Does it mean that you're going to leave me behind?

Thinking about me, I finally found my answer.

"I'm not going to let it end like this. The feeling of insecurity I had is a mistake.

So now, I'm going to make it right."

* * *

**And here's the first chapter! I'm really sorry for the bad grammar. I had trouble with some of them. But above all, please enjoy it and keep supporting me guys. Don't forget to drop some reviews okay~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time yeah? So sorry for the late update. Lately I don't have the mood to type the words. So sorry fellow readers. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Like always, KHR is not mine. Amano Akira owns it. This story is entirely my imagination.**

* * *

On the night of the full moon,

I went searching for you.

Our home was no longer there.

The place we family gathered had turned to ashes.

The precious memory we had,

had been burned by the roaring flame.

I went into the forest.

The very place where the fight was ongoing.

Trees were dancing.

Animals but nocturnal were sleeping.

The wind was howling.

It was a frightful night

Filled with bad omen.

As I arrived at a clearing.

A silhouette of a man was standing right ahead of me.

Surrounded by countless of unmoving bodies.

Fierce purple flame flaring at the man's tonfas he was holding.

His face was shadowed as he looked down to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

You looked up and glared at me.

Your face was full of blood.

No matter how strong you are,

Getting into an endless fight

Will always bring bruises and scratches to you.

I walked towards you.

I ignored your warnings.

As I stopped in front of you,

You looked down to me and caressed my cheek.

You cupped my face with your long, boney but strong hands.

Your glare turned to soft as you stared at me.

"Why did you come here?

This place is dangerous."

Your eyes were pleading to me.

'_Get away'_

'_Get away from me'_

'_I'M DANGEROUS'_

I touched your hands.

I put my head on your chest.

And slowly hugged you.

Your body stiffen but you let me hang onto you.

"I…" hesitated, I stopped midway.

You waited patiently.

For the first time, you didn't force me

To say what I had on my mind.

I took my breath and continued.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be selfish.

I like you very much but I leave you behind

For my own safety.

I know I'm not worthy for you

But I wanted to tell you

How much I love you.

For a long long time.

And..I know that you would protect me.

So I came."

I looked up and smiled.

I don't know if you would accept me.

But I wanted to try my luck.

And I didn't want to end our friendship.

If you didn't want to accept me,

Being friend is already more than enough.

You returned my hug.

And leaned closer to me.

You put your right hand on my waist

And your left hand on my head.

I felt save in your warm embrace.

Protected by these strong hands,

How could I not notice it before?

"You really shouldn't have come here.

I don't want you to see this side of me.

Weak and tired. Hopeless and vulnerable.

And..it *_huff*_ is not *_huff*_ just you.

It has been *_huff*_ for a long time now *_huff*_

Since I *_huff*_ fell in love *_huff*_ with you."

Your sentence were broken

By the heavy breath you took.

Huffing and puffing.

Wheezing and quivering.

You looked like you were in pain.

In great pain.

You looked exhausted.

But your words took me by surprise.

Your reply made me really happy.

So happy that I regretted it soon after.

"But.."

I stared at you.

Your face looked pale.

I had a bad feeling.

Whatever you wanted to say,

I had a vibe I don't want to hear it.

I wanted you to stop.

But your gaze stopped me from moving.

And forced me to hear it.

"But *_h__uff* _it seems that *_huff*_

I cannot return your feelings *_huff*_"

Your every breath became heavier and heavier.

You coughed so hard just hearing it

I could also feel the pain.

The pain became unbearable

When you uttered your next sentence.

"Since *_huff*_ I have reached *_cough, wheeze*_ my limit.

Looks like _*cough*_ this will be *_wheeze*_ the last time

_*cough*_ we will ever meet."

You kissed me lightly on the lips

And I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"_I LOVE YOU"_

Was your last word that you said just for me.

* * *

This is the last chapter for TTL prequel. The Broken Soul will be posted in much later date. I hope you enjoy this prequel. Don't forget to drop some reviews. Please ignore the wrong spellings and grammar (if there is) since I didn't double check it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
